Three of a Kind
by Car45
Summary: This story tries to make sense of Ken's existence by including him in the final episode of the original series.


"Hey sport. How was space camp?"

"It was great. It ended with a mock shuttle mission to the ISS." Ken answered his dad and then added. "Is Gwen home yet?"

"She should have been home by now, but I guess your grandpa is running late."

"Okay." He called back. It should be fun to compare notes on how they spent their summer. Ken went up to his room to put all of his things back. He showered, then sat to wait for his baby sister to get back.

In the Rustbucket, Gwen sat in the seat next to Max. She hadn't said much since they had dropped Ben off. Of course, her Grandpa saw it. "A little lost in thoughts, Gwen?" 

"Huh, oh yeah, I guess so. It was a pretty wild summer. Kind of weird to just go back to normal."

"And I thought normal was what you wanted."

"Yeah, kinda, it's just that..." She paused and Max filled in the gap.

"Just that you miss the action, and Ben?" 

"Are you kidding. Miss the doofus? Everything that happened this summer is his fault."

Max smiled at her adamant denial that she missed her cousin. A little too adamant it seemed to him. He answered her, "Yes, I guess it is. I hope you remembered to thank him."

Gwen laughed slightly as she wondered if there was some truth to what her Grandpa had said.  
They soon reached Gwen's house. She gathered her things and the two walked in.  
As soon as she walked thorough the door she saw Ken waiting there. She dropped her things and ran towards him."Ken!" she called out as the two enveloped each other in a great hug.

"Good to see you again, cute stuff. Can't wait to hear all about your summer. Bet it can't match mine," he grinned.

Gwen smiled. "Oh I..." She paused as Max slightly shook his head. "...guess we'll find out."

Ken turned his attention to his Grandpa, catching the gesture he had given Gwen. What was that about? He wondered. He dismissed it for the time being though.

"Grandpa I can't wait to tell you about space camp. It was awesome."

"And I can't wait to hear it." Seeing his elder grandson so enthusiastic brought a smile to his face. He may be three years older than the other two, but he was still a kid.

Gwen listened as her brother told all about space camp and Max told him about stops like Sparksville, Salem and visiting Vera in Arizona. But he left the best part out.  
Gwen knew why but it made her feel queasy. She and Ken had an understanding. They didn't lie to each other. Max hadn't said anything false but wasn't this just a lie be omission.

"Hey squirt? Earth to Gwen."

"Huh, or I'm sorry, what?"

"You spaced out on us." Ken told her. "Didn't you wonder why dad's home today?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it."

Her father took over from there. "I got a new job. We're moving. Carl found a place near his. You two will be able to see Ben a lot more."

She couldn't deny, to herself at least, that she was kind of excited at that news. But that sinking feeling in her stomach was still there.

"You will have to miss one day of school but you'll catch up on that quickly I'm sure." Frank then turned to his father. "I'm going to be kind of busy dad, do you think you could get Gwen to her first karate practice in a couple of days?"

"Not a problem. Maybe our eager young space cadet will want to come to cheer his sister along."

"Wouldn't miss it." Ken beamed.

It turned out that returning home was as chaotic as anything that had happened over the summer. Gwen was trying to get ready for Karate but couldn't concentrate. There was just so much on her mind, and she didn't feel good about any of it.  
She sat turning these things over in her mind when Ken came and sat next to her.

"Hey shortcake."

"Oh, hi."

She could see from his expression that he wasn't here for small talk.

"Sis, something's bothering you; You remember I said you could always come to me? Mom and Dad are out so now's a good time."

Yes, she had always been able to talk to him, sometimes even with things she didn't want to tell anyone else about. But how could she tell him that the problem was all of the things she couldn't tell him. She'd try easing into it and just see how it worked.

"I guess I'm just kind of sorry to see the summer end. I enjoy school but we did a lot this summer, it's kind of a let down."

"I understand, missing Grandpa and Ben?"

Her reflex was to deny it, especially the part about Ben,but he'd see right through her. And besides they didn't lie to each other...even though she was right now... The longer she kept the secret the worse she felt.

"Yeah, I guess he and I reconnected a lot."

"Well we'll be seeing him a lot more now. You guys will hardly miss a beat." He smiled. "Funny thing, even when you guys argue, it always seems like you are having the most fun time together."

Then, just when she thought he might be off the subject..."So what else is bothering you?"

She looked at him, her eyes pleading for forgiveness, forgiveness for an offense that she could not confess.

"It's just...I can't...I don't know...There are, things, that."

She knew. She was going to have to talk to Grandpa about this. Maybe find some time to talk to him at the tournament.

Ken put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me, but don't forget that you can if you want to, that's what big brothers are for."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Ken, you're the best."

"That's probably true."  
"Ha ha, sometimes you're too much like Ben."

"Well, that's not all bad. Come on, let's see what's on the tube."

Gwen hadn't been this excited since they'd stopped at Bancroft academy. That day had ended with one of the sweetest things Ben had ever said to her; a thought that still gave her a warm feeling.

The tournament was just about to begin when a rumble was heard and felt through the building. Everyone looked around in confusion. Gwen and Max only wondered which one of their enemies had found them. The answer came when part of the roof fell in and one of Vilgax's drones came in. 

They dodged blaster fire as Max called out to his grandkids. "Come on, we've got to get to Ben."

"Why? What's this got to do with Ben?"

Ken asked just as Gwen said. "Find where most of these drones are and we'll find Ben."

"Just what I was thinking. Ken, we'll tell you on the way."

They got into the rustbucket and Max got behind the wheel. It wasn't hard to see where the damage was the worst. If Ben wasn't there yet he soon would be. As he drove he called back to Gwen.

"Gwen, I think it's time to tell your brother what you did with your summer vacation, the whole story."

She did. She told him all about finding the Omnitrix and about all they had been through over the last three months. Three months, she thought, it seems like so much longer than that.  
She found that telling the story made it clear to her how much closer she and Ben and gotten, what a great team they were turning into.

When she finished she looked up to him. "I couldn't tell you before. Can you forgive me?"

He smiled at her. "There's nothing to forgive. Grandpa told you, you had to keep it a secret; And it's usually a good idea to follow his advice."

Gwen looked up at him in relief. She threw her arms around him. "I was so afraid that you'd be mad at me."

"Oh, how can I be mad at you. You're too cute to be mad at." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Max called out. "There's Vilgax...and Ben, up ahead. Looks like Carl is with him. Gwen get the weapons."

She did and gave one to Ken telling him the basics on how to use it. As they stopped and got out, Ken told Gwen, "Well I have to admit, this beats a fake shuttle mission any day." Gwen only grinned in response as they stepped out to join the battle.


End file.
